Confessions
by DragonRadar
Summary: Jaden and Syrus share their first kiss. Pure fluff. Yaoi, obviously.


**By: Dragon Radar**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: Jaden and Syrus share their first kiss. Pure fluff. Yaoi, obviously.**

**Title: Confession**

_Confession_

He always made excuses. Sometimes, he'd tell himself it was because Jaden was having a really good day, and he couldn't bring himself to spoil it. Other times, when Jaden was down about something, he couldn't bear to tell him and make his mood worse. If Jaden wasn't particularly happy or sad, it was always the moment that was all wrong.

Despite all the things he said to rationalize his silence, Syrus knew that cowardice was the true reason he hadn't confessed to Jaden how he felt.

But no more.

The sun was just dipping into the calm ocean water. There were no waves, just a gentle lapping sound as the water hit the rocks. Syrus stared out over the glistening surface as if drinking in the moment of tranquility with his eyes, knowing it might well be the last time he viewed the familiar scene with his best friend.

"I have something to tell you, Jaden," he began hesitantly. Jaden glanced at him, a mildly surprised look on his face. They rarely spoke when they came to watch the surf and the sunset. It was usually a time that they just spent thinking their separate thoughts.

"What's on your mind, Sy?" Jaden asked. He half turned so that he was sitting on the rock with one leg folded in front of him, facing Syrus even though Syrus was speaking to the water.

"This…telling you this is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Jaden. I'm scared. I'm afraid that once I tell you, nothing will be the same again."

Jaden blinked slowly, then scratched the back of his head a little cluelessly. His eyes became troubled, but he smiled encouragingly.

"If you feel like it's important, Sy, then you have to say it," he advised simply. Syrus glanced at him and blushed faintly. There was so much about the boy next to him that he loved. His straightforwardness, his courage, his enthusiasm for life…

He couldn't bear the thought of losing him, but he couldn't keep on pretending anymore. Jaden was right. It was something that had to be said – he just had to find the words to say it.

"I…well…have you ever been in love?" he finally settled on asking. Jaden cocked his head to one side in thought, a little half smile on his face.

"I guess you could call it that."

The thought of Jaden loving someone else made Syrus's heart ache painfully in his chest.

"Well, I think I'm in love. And the person I love…"

"Yeah?" Jaden prodded, his smile widening.

"That person…is you," Syrus finally confessed, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off his chest. He turned his face away, not wanting to see the rejection in Jaden's eyes.

Jaden was quiet for a long time. Finally, Syrus started when he felt Jaden's hand curl around his own.

"I think we'll be really happy together. That is, if you'll let me…what do we call it? I guess we'd be boyfriends, but that sounds a little strange, doesn't it?"

"You mean…?" Syrus said, obviously in shock.

"Yeah, I really mean it," Jaden replied, unusually serious. "When I came to this school, all I wanted to do was duel, but after I met you, I realized I could feel just as strongly about other things. First it was our friendship, but lately I've wished it could be something more. I'm really proud of you for being brave enough to tell me first, Sy!"

"Well, I just couldn't keep it inside anymore." They sat in silence, Jaden holding Syrus's hand while Syrus struggled not to cry.

"Hey, you always cry when you're happy. It's okay, you know. You don't have to hold back around me."

Syrus began to cry then, but only a few tears. Jaden smiled and pulled Syrus into his arms.

"Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never…I've never kissed anyone before," Syrus confessed a little embarrassedly. Jaden smiled.

"Me neither. I've seen movies, though. It can't be that hard! Come on, let's give it a try."

"Why do you always sound like you're giving a pep talk?" Syrus asked teasingly. Jaden rolled his eyes and leaned down, capturing the younger boy's lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. When they parted, the sun had set fully and the stars were just becoming visible. Syrus smiled, unbothered by the chill because he was sitting so closely to Jaden.

"I wonder how Chumley will take the news?" Jaden asked, already smiling at the amusing mental image. Syrus grinned.

"We might have to have some grilled cheese sandwiches on hand to calm him down…or to hit him with if he's a jerk about it."

Jaden laughed, then kissed Syrus again. "Sounds like a plan to me, Syrus. You ready to head back? It's getting kind of cold out here."

"I'm ready if you are," Syrus replied softly. Jaden got the feeling he wasn't just talking about returning to the dorm.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Jaden replied. And he really was – ready for anything the world could throw at him now that he had Syrus.

**A/N: I know. Pretty fluffy. I'm afraid there's no way around it. This is just a fluffy, feel-good pair, don't you think? Anyways, review if you feel like it. It's always appreciated.**


End file.
